Impulso
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Após inesperada descoberta, em termo anatômicos, Harry Potter desenvolve um novo ódio DRARRY


**Impulso**

**Título:**Impulso

**Sumário:** Após inesperada descoberta, em termo anatômicos, Harry Potter desenvolve um novo ódio [DRARRY]

**Autor:**Narcisa Le Fay

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter não me pertence, e isso é um erro da natureza..

**Betas:**Tatá (Flor de Cactus) e Retty-chan

**Aviso sobre a fic**: Essa é uma fic yaoi. Não gosta? Acha nojento? Tudo bem, cada um tem o direito de escolher o que gostar.

Se você gosta de Harry Potter, e odeio ver alguém o xingando, é melhor parar por aqui.

**Esclarecimento**: por uma série de problemas pessoais, eu tive que tirar essa fic do ar. Peço desculpas a todos que a acompanhavam.

Mas saibam que foi por vocês que ela voltou.

**Impulso**

Harry Potter nunca pensou que poderia ter aversão a algo como ele tinha do Lorde das Trevas. De fato, o jovem bruxo possuía a ilusão de que, após derrotar o outro, tudo seria muito mais tranqüilo.

Ah, menino estúpido.

Potter descobriu que sim, era possível odiar algo mais do que o bruxo psicopata. Todavia que culpa o Testa Rachada tinha se até pouco tempo atrás toda a sua vida estava bem programada, e isso, de certa forma, o levou a acreditar na felicidade eterna? Casou-se com Ginny, e finalmente integrava uma grande família ruiva. Tudo lindamente vermelho. Entretanto, há alguns meses ele havia, como poderia dizer, perdido o interesse na Weasley. Não que ele tivesse desenvolvido qualquer aversão à garota, longe disso. Ele apenas, bem, não possuía mais nenhum sentimento além de amizade pela menina.

Na verdade, Harry percebeu que, de alguma maneira, as pessoas o empurraram a esse destino, sem qualquer interesse em saber o que ele realmente pensava. E o garoto, durante um tempo, chegou a pensar que a idéia de povoar o mundo com mais pessoas ruivas fosse interessante, e que, isso, com o passar do tempo, o faria feliz. Ele teria, finalmente, uma grande, gorda e unida família.

Só faltava a bendita casa com cercas brancas, localizada na encosta da praia. E, claro, a sua perfeita e dedicada esposa ruiva, que após parir uns três filhos, poderia ficar gorda, com celulite, mas ainda assim adorável.

Em contrapartida, a visão futura de Ginny com uma estrutura corporal semelhante a da matriarca ruiva começou a assustar o moreno. Claro que ele tentou afastar esses pensamentos com a idéia de que bastava forçar a esposa a manter uma dieta saudável, e exercícios moderados para garantir um futuro mais feliz. Todavia, Harry sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que não amava tanto a ruiva como as pessoas esperavam. O menino apenas demorou um pouco para perceber isso.

E depois que ele percebeu que estava apenas fazendo o que lhe era esperado, Harry Potter surtou, como ele sempre fazia.

Passado o momento "Eu sou Harry Potter, e eu odeio o mundo", nosso moreno ficou com receio de contar a família em questão sobre o seu não mais interesse em continuar casado com a garota de olhos castanhos. Francamente, ele pensou, qualquer um teria receio em enfrentar uma família de ruivos super unidos e vingativos.

Mas Harry Potter ainda era um grifinório, e como tal, sempre enfrentava suas batalhas. Não que ele tivesse um plano, ele nunca tivera um de fato. Nosso moreno apenas esperou um momento que estivesse a sós com a menina. E mais uma vez o filho de James Potter viu-se preso a uma complicada batalha. Ela descobriria que Weasleys são como pintinhos, sempre têm mais de um em um mesmo lugar. Vocês devem imaginar como ele se sentiu frustrado, sentimento, este, que não passou por ninguém.

Claro que o menino de ouro não possuía a perspicácia para notar que todos, inclusive seu amigo Rony, já haviam constatado sua mudança de humor. Vocês devem imaginar o estado de espírito do moreno, mas quem disse que ele estava preocupado com o que as outras pessoas pensavam? Ele queria terminar aquele namoro, e logo.

Então, em um dia que Merlim acordou feliz, Harry conseguiu levar Ginny a um café escondido da humanidade – Por Merlim, pior do que aturar mais de um Wesley era fugir dos repórteres! Sentindo-se seguro, falou aquela frase que ninguém quer ouvir: "nós precisamos conversar sobre o nosso relacionamento". A garota já esperava esse tipo de abordagem, mas lembrem-se, Ginny também era uma grifinória. Ela não iria desistir tão facilmente de sua paixonite infantil.

E então Ginny fez à pergunta para qual Potter não tinha resposta, ao menos, uma que não a machucaria. O moreno descobriu que a futura forma física da mulher não possuía qualquer relação com a sua decisão. Ele só não se sentia confortável em manter-se casado com alguém apenas porque todo o mundo mágico achava "legal". Não, ele queria alguém amado, que lhe proporcionasse felicidade e segurança.

Sim, ele sabia que se assemelhava a uma garota de treze anos ao ficar imaginando o amor perfeito. Porém ninguém precisava saber dessas suas divagações noturnas.

Voltando a pergunta, era a clássica de 'por que você está pedindo o divórcio?'. Harry estava com raiva, mas não o suficiente para despejar toda a verdade na garota. Então ele procurou uma resposta que fosse ao menos satisfatória.

E mais uma vez, Harry Potter fez uma coisa idiota. Ele simplesmente respondeu:

"Eu gosto de pessoas loiras".

Nós nunca saberemos que tipo de universo alternativo cruzou a mente do nosso protagonista para ele pensar que dispensar alguém por causa da cor do cabelo era ser sensível. Foi uma desculpa idiota, digna de um tapa na cara e, o pior de tudo, até aquele presente momento, Pottah nunca havia se interessado por alguém loiro.

Bom, Harry Potter levou seu tapa, e ficou semanas sem aparecer na frente de qualquer Wesley. A pior conseqüência foi a de que, por alguma razão obscura, os ruivos associaram "gosto de pessoas loiras" com "gosto da Luna". Passada a raiva, grande parte da família passou a organizar a missão 'Como juntar Harry e seu amor platônico'. Graças a sua percepção do tamanho de uma pulga, o ex grifinório não sofreu qualquer dano psicológico.

O mesmo não se pode dizer sobre a pobre Luna. Vamos dizer que, depois de um tempo, ela passou a evitar a ficar na mesma sala com Molly Wesley por mais de dois minutos.

E assim nosso pequeno menino seguiu com a sua vida. Após ser perdoado pelos Wesley, adquiriu a certeza de que sua vida seria bem mais tranqüila.

Eu já disse que Harry Potter é uma pessoa idiota.

O pobre e inocente garoto nunca pensou que a desculpa dada para finalizar um relacionamento sem futuro pudesse, algum dia, se concretizar. Não, não foi pela pobre Luna, ou por qualquer uma das modelos que o seguiam pelas festas por quem ele se apaixonou. Não foi por qualquer ex-aluna, ou colega de trabalho. Não foi nem por uma mulher que Harry Potter se apaixonou. De todas as pessoas, em todo o mundo mágico, o garoto foi escolher um renegado pela guerra.

Draco Malfoy.

E após constatar tal paixão Harry Potter finalmente adquiriu a certeza de que ele nasceu com a bunda apontada para o lado oposto à lua.

Por que, por todos os feitiços de cura, ele tinha que se apaixonar pelo loiro? Não foi um processo rápido. Na verdade, sua observação começou em um dia que o loiro apareceu no trabalho sem a costumeira capa de inverno. Por mais que o moreno negasse, ou tentasse desviar o olhar para algo assexuado, sua mente sempre lhe lembrava de uma simples descoberta.

Malfoy tinha uma bunda. Um fato interessante se você analisasse pelo parâmetro de que britânicos não possuem protuberâncias traseiras – ao menos, Harry não havia encontrado uma tão... Ok, o vocabulário ligeiramente limitado do moreno impossibilitava-o de encontrar um adjetivo capaz de expressar tal perfeição.

O problema é que, como já dito anteriormente, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy. Um homem que, assim como a sua família, não era bem visto pela sociedade mágica. Claro, as pessoas não saiam por aí apontando, ou tentando acabar com ele. O nome ainda inspirava medo. Não é necessário dizer que, se por um infortuito ato do destino, nosso protagonista deixasse escapar seu novo interesse, o mundo bruxo iria à loucura. Ele já até imaginava as manchetes, e as reações de seus conhecidos e amigos se comentasse, durante um jantar, sobre a perfeição das nádegas do Malfoy.

Claro que toda essa desgraça sumia de seus pensamentos quando aquele pedaço do corpo do loiro volta-lhe à mente.

E então, depois de assumir que era normal um homem achar o traseiro de outro digno de admiração, Harry passou prestar à atenção devida no loiro. Com o passar do tempo, o moreno descobriu outras características do rapaz. Draco ainda possuía aquele tom arrastado, e parecia um gato com uma bola de pêlo preso na garganta quando pronunciava o sobrenome do Salvador.

Claro que a imagem de Draco Malfoy com uma bola de pêlos não era muito agradável, mas isso era o máximo que a capacidade descritiva do moreno conseguia formular.

E após essa 'divina' comparação, nosso Potterzinho teve outro dos seus momentos brilhantes. Em um dia nublado de outono, o loiro foi entregar um relatório para o nosso querido chefe dos Aurores. Ele tentou se segurar, mas quem disse que controle é uma peça constituinte da personalidade do moreno?

"Potter, aqui estão os relatórios" Draco já estava voltando à porta quando ouviu a última coisa que ele esperava na vida.

"Por que você sempre fala meu nome como se tivesse uma bola de pêlos presa na garganta?" Existem pessoas que parecem idiotas; Harry Potter é daquelas que nos deixa sem nenhuma dúvida. "Parece que você ficou o dia inteiro me lambendo".Eu disse que ele não sabia se controlar.

Deve ser algum problema psicológico.

Antes que nosso adorado chefe pudesse ter mais uma de sua epifanias, Malfoy fez o que toda pessoa deveria fazer ao escutar um comentário desses: virou as costas e foi embora.

Após perceber a situação que havia criado, nosso querido menino teve outro momento de glória: talvez a imagem de Malfoy o lambendo não fosse nenhum pouco perturbadora. De fato, era uma imagem, no mínimo, excitante. E essa visão ganhava mais força quando ele lembrava-se da constituição corporal do loiro.

Nosso querido Potter, então, começou a formular teses sobre o seu mais novo interesse. Demorou um tempo até que ele aceitasse que não, ele não havia sido enfeitiçado pelo ex-sonserino. Então o que seria aquele calor que percorria o seu corpo sempre que o loiro -ou uma imagem dele -aparecia?

Paixão?

Uma reação corporal devido ao frio inglês?

Ou algo mais profundo e perturbador?

Harry não teve muito tempo para descobrir o nome daquele estranho calor. Um fato novo passou a prender à atenção do moreno. Um fato que acabou gerando um ódio particularmente grande no nosso menino.

Draco voltou a usar a sua capa.

O que, por um lado, foi bom já que Harry não queria que o seu novo objeto de estudos ficasse gripado - um loiro saudável sempre comparece ao serviço-, e apesar de saber que a capa em questão era uma das responsáveis pela manutenção da saúde de Draco, Harry passou a odiá-la com todas as forças. Não que a peça de roupa fosse feia, longe disso. O problema era o que ela cobria.

A capa cobria aquela região que o moreno tanto gostava. E parecia, para piorar a situação, que estava sempre caçoando dele. Humf, uma perfeita capa Malfoy: feita para infernizar um Potter. Harry possuía a certeza de que, discretamente, a capa debochava de sua impossibilidade de tocar o loiro. A raiva aumentou no momento em que Potter deu-se conta que A Peça de Roupa que Não Deve Ser Mencionada tocava, não apenas A Área Sagrada, como, também TODO o sagrado corpo.

Foi um dia infeliz no quartel dos Aurores, o da dessa descoberta. Muito, muito infeliz.

Nosso herói passou logo a arquitetar diversas maneiras de extinguir sua mais nova pendência. Sendo mais explícita: Harry Potter passou a criar planos para destruir a capa. Queimar, rasgar e despedaçar pareciam idéias perfeitas – adoravelmente perfeitas – se não fosse um pequeno detalhe: Draco Malfoy nunca abandonava sua capa, ao menos não no local de serviço. Invadir a casa e roubar a peça em questão poderia ser uma idéia executável caso a mansão do nosso lindo loiro não fosse tão protegida quanto era a dos Potter. Imagine o problema caso o mundo mágico soubesse que Harry James Potter invadira, na calada da noite, a casa de Draco Malfoy, com o intuito de roubar uma capa?

Jornais venderiam como chocolate...

PLIM!

Foi nesse momento que Harry James Potter teve uma idéia realmente brilhante e capaz de ser executada. Nosso querido protagonista usaria sua influencia para propagar a notícia de que ele odiava capas. O mundo mágico, como seu fiel seguidor, seguiria essa sua nova tendência fashion – já seguiram outras coisas mais bizarras, porque não seguiriam uma noção de moda?

O boato foi lançado durante o período de férias, porque, como Harry suspeitava, o mundo mágico precisaria de tempo para reajustar o vestuário.

Não muito tempo depois, pessoas passaram a evitar A Vestimenta Proibida. Designers passaram a criar novos modelos de casacos – leia-se, casacos e não capas-, lojas renovaram o estoque...Tudo corria bem, muito bem, obrigada.

Até o retorno ao trabalho. Harry realmente tinha o plano perfeito. Porém ele esqueceu-se de um pequeno detalhe: no dia em quem um Malfoy seguisse as opiniões sobre moda de um Potter, o mundo explodiria. Como vocês podem concluir, caros leitores, Draco Malfoy continuou a usar a sua capa.

Nesse dia, Harry Potter descobriu o significado da expressão "problemas no Paraíso".

Não, agora era questão de honra. Ele tinha que destruir aquela maldita capa! Nessa batalha, apenas uma poderia sobreviver.

E então, como se Deus e Merlim sentissem compaixão por nosso moreno problemática, a ajuda veio. Em um dia comum de início de outono, Draco Malfoy deixou a capa no escritório. A capa estava sozinha e indefesa, e Potter sabia disso. Teria pouco tempo, Malfoy apenas se ausentou para ir ao banheiro, deveria ser ágil. Infelizmente, teria que desistir da tortura, mas, oh, a capa sumiria, pelo menos.

Armado com ódio, e com todos os feitiços que ele conhecia, Harry adentrou a sala. Apontou a varinha para sua inimiga, contou até dez, e passou a executar todos os feitiços criados para destruir uma roupa.

A alegria. A diversão. O êxtase. Nosso querido sofredor nunca esteve tão feliz. Ele acabada de vencer a pior e mais humilhante batalha de sua vida. Ele estava livre! Livre e feliz como uma borboleta.

Tão borboletamente feliz que nem percebeu a volta de Malfoy a sua sala.

"POTTER, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA CAPA?" De repente, o mundo silenciou. Potter, em milésimos de segundos, descobriu, pela apavorante expressão no rosto de Malfoy, que o dono da executada sabia de crime.

Malfoy estava puto da vida. E, oh alegria de todos os mortais, nada mais sexy do que Draco Malfoy com raiva. Caso Harry não estivesse tão desesperado por uma rápida fuga, ele, muito excitado pela visão, agarraria o loiro.

"Malfoy..." Manter a calma. Era preciso manter a calma.

"POTTER!" Ok, talvez Malfoy não quisesse manter a calma. Péssimo sinal.

Harry precisa de uma resposta, rápido. Ele precisa sair daquela situação!

Um cérebro estressado e apavorado não é capaz de formular uma resposta digna. O que se seguiu foi:

"Ora, Malfoy, isso é o que acontece quando você resolve ignorar meus conselhos de moda. Da próxima vez, seja mais um peixe no oceano e siga o meu conselho. Passar bem" E com a maior cara de pau, Harry Potter saiu da sala, deixando um surpreso e irado Malfoy para trás.

Os dias que se seguiram foram abençoados. Por precaução, medo ou outro motivo desconhecido, Malfoy passou a evitar a usar suas outras capas no trabalho e, sempre que possível, evitar permanecer mais de dois segundos sozinho com O Assassino de sua capa de couro de dragão chinês. Harry não gostou do distanciamento, mas acreditava que, futuramente, Malfoy o perdoaria e eles enrolar-se-iam em cenas de sexo orgásmicas e profundas.

Harry Potter, em sua estúpida felicidade, esqueceu de considerar a possibilidade de Malfoy se vingar. E foi isso, em um dia de inverno, que ocorreu.

Nosso quase tão sortudo amigo chegou ao trabalho no horário normal. Fez o seu normal caminho até a sua normal sala... Tudo normal, a não ser pela comoção próxima a cafeteria. Não era normal o estabelecimento estar tão lotado naquele horário, por isso, nosso pequeno Menino Que Sobreviveu, resolveu verificar a razão. Chegando próximo, percebeu que bem no meio do local havia um enorme cartaz branco pendurado. Parecia haver algo escrito, mas, devido a distância e a vista debilitada, ele não conseguiu ler. Apenas quando se aproximou das mesas centrais, Harry conseguiu ler o seguinte:

"HARRY POTTER AMA DRACO MALFOY".

"HARRY POTTER GOSTARIA DE SER AGARRADO POR DRACO MALFOY".

Foi nesse momento, no qual todas as câmeras voltaram-se para ele, que Harry Potter percebeu que ele estava fudi...

**Fim XD**

**Aviso:**Vocês já viram o que Harry Potter é capaz de fazer. Se desejarem manter suas peças de roupa preferidas intactas, comentem u.ú. Harry Potter é o Jason dos guarda-roupas XD.

**Notas da Autora:**Bem...Nem eu sei de onde saiu a idéia para essa fic, mas aqui está em toda a sua glória (?). Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido ^^.

**Agradecimentos**: Agradeço a Re por me forçar a continuar com esse projeto de loucura.

Agradeço a Tatá por betar a fic e sempre inflar o meu ego XD

**Beijos ^.~**


End file.
